Hate me
by GhostWhispererJimel
Summary: She loved him so much. She would do just about anything for him, but when he turns her away, just when she needs him most, she starts to lose all hope for herself.
1. Hate me PREVIEW

**Author's note: ** Hey guys! My first OTH fanfic! Yay! I have the entire story planned out, but for right now I'd like a few of my readers to R&R the preview for this story before I continue. I'm sure you guys will love it. :D Thanks!

* * *

Her eyes cracked open and let in the moonlight. Her vision blurry, she looked around to see what was going on. She felt too weak to move. She lifted her head from the bed when she heared footsteps. She saw the dark figure of a man putting his tie on. "Shhh. It's okay, babe. You're still a little drunk... just sleep it off." She tried to open her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He leant over and kissed her forehead. "You'll be okay in the morning." Her mind started to waver. "I'll check up on you then." He smiled. He took a long look at her and sincerely said, "You know how much I love you, babe?" He turned around and walked toward the door. "Goodnight." He whispered. She faded away.

She opened her eyes letting the moonlight in again. She turned her head and saw her alarm clock: 3:15. She groaned in pain, trying to remember what was going on. She looked around the room and saw everything was in shambles. Suddenly everything rushed back to her. She screamed out in horror. Her entire body felt cold. She buried her head in her hands, terrified. After a few minutes of recollecting herself, she struggled to find her phone. She dialed the numbers and listened to the monotonous ring on the other end. "Hello?"

"H-h-hi." She cried. Her voice couldn't stop shaking. "I'm sorry... I-I know it's late there..."

"W-what's wrong? Are... are you okay?" He asked, scared for her.

"No. I-I'm sorry, but I... I need you to come home." She sobbed.

"What?"

"I know. I know... I'm sorry but... I need you..." She cried. "Please." She whispered.

"Okay. Okay. I... I'll get the first flight outta here. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"... No... I can't." She cried.


	2. The New Year

**Author's note:** Thanks to the reviews that I got so very quickly, I decided to finish up the story. My chapters for this story will be relatively short, so the story can be longer. I hope you all will enjoy this ride you're about to get on. Once you get on, there's no getting off. You'll never guess where this story's gonna go. And remember NOTHING is as it seems in this story! :D ENJOY! R&R!

* * *

She rolled out of bed early in the morning, looking 'Brooke Davis' as usual. It was the beginning of a new year for her, and she had a feeling this year would be much different from the previous. She made her way to the kitchen to get breakfast. In the corner of her eye she saw her boyfriend, Julian Baker, sleeping on the couch, nestled in blankets. She slowly walked over to him, and admired his presence. He was still wearing his day clothes; shoes and all. She rubbed his hair, and gently nudged his head.

"Babe... wake up." She whispered.

Julian stirred in his sleep. Brooke knew there was no waking him. She smiled, and pulled the covers farther over him. She walked back into the kitchen, feeling more awake than ever. Brooke felt really good and she wasn't sure why. She wasn't usually very cheerful in the early morning. She placed her hand on the door to the refrigerator, but was interupted by the incesant ringing of her cell phone. She groaned when she saw the caller ID: "Bitchtoria" linked to one of the worst pictures taken of her mother.

"Hmm. Funny, I thought bats were nocturnal, and yet you're still bothering the living in the daytime. Why?" She said, in a snappy tone.

"Careful daughter. This bat has fangs, and you will get bitten." She tells Brooke, from the other end.

"What do you want, mother?" She asked, annoyed.

"Well, to wish you a happy new year, of course."

"And?"

"And because it's a new year... we're making new changes to the company. I was thinking-"

"No." Brooke cut her off.

"I didn't even get-"

"No. End of story. Last time we made changes to the company, you slept with an employee!"

"One time! And anyway, he'll be a great asset to the company."

"Exactly. 'He'... No."

"Brooke, listen to me. As much as you hate to admit it, the new line isn't doing as well as you thought it was going to. In fact, it's sinking pretty quickly. Do you realize how many different clothing companies there are? One-hundred and sixty-eight. One-hundred and sixty-eight in the united states alone, Brooke! That's one-hundred and sixty-seven companies that can shove 'Clothes over Bros' out of this competion. The company can barely make it with you and me alone. We need Lane on our side."

"Lane?"

"Lane Hudson. He's the CFO of two multi-BILLION dollar companies, and if he's running the works, you won't need me around anymore."

"So there's a less chance you'll sleep with him."

"Not likely, but I can try to make the exception... he's not my type anyway."

"Yeah, because your type is standing in traffic waiting to be hit by a truck."

"I wouldn't want to make this kind of decision if I thought it would harm the company. Trust me, Brooke. Lane will be the best thing you ever did for 'Clothes over Bros'."

"And I'll still have sole proprietorship?"

"As it should be."

"Fine... I'll get back to you."

"Good. I'll talk to you then."

Brooke hung up quickly and sighed. She placed her elbows on the counter, bruied her head in her hands and groaned. Julian sat up on the couch, and saw Brooke in the kitchen.

"Why do I feel like you just made a deal with the devil?" He asked, in a groggy voice.

"I haven't yet." She laughed. She walked over to Julian and sat down on the couch next to him. "My mom wants me to hire this guy, to help with the new line."

"Uh-oh. I know where this is going."

"Don't worry. My mom promised she wouldn't sleep with him... of course, her word's never meant much."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about her. I was worried about _you_ sleeping with him."

"Oh, okay. Then you can hire a slutty intern to work with _you_, and then neither of us has to worry." Brooke laughed.

"I like where _this_ story's going." Julian laughed. Brooke, jokingly, hit Julian on the arm and they both laughed. "Did you get the mail?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No. Why?"

"I'm waiting for a letter. I submitted my film to Sundance, and I haven't heard anything back yet."

"Well, let's find out. Go get the mail, sleepy-head." She laughed, rustling his bed head. Julian ran outside to get the mail. Brooke went back into the bedroom to get dressed. She opened one of the dresser drawers and saw a blue satin box sitting at the bottom of the drawer. Being her curious self, Brooke opened the box and saw a 10-carat diamond ring in a 'Tiffany setting'. Tears began to well up in Brooke's eyes.

"Brooke!" Julian called from the front door. Brooke, quickly, closed the box and put it back. She walked over to Julian who had the biggest smile on his face. "It made it! My film made it to Sundance!" He exclamied, embracing Brooke.

"Oh, baby congratulations! I'm so happy for you!" She said, crying.

"Are you crying?" He laughed.

"Yeah... I'm just... I'm really happy right now." She said, holding her soon-to-be fiance.


	3. Davis VS Hudson

**Author's note: **I really appreciate the reviews guys. I promise you that I will not start a new fic until this one gets finished, so hang in there! I think you are REALLY going to enjoy this story. Especially Brulian fans. Of course, there will ALWAYS be rough patches, so my readers need to be as strong as Brooke is. Thanks again and R&R!

* * *

Brooke stepped out of her car and walked through the doors of the infamous Tric. She waltzed up to the counter where she saw her best friend, Peyton Sawyer, with her three-month-old daughter. "Well, well. Peyton Sawyer bringing an infant into a bar? How reckless you have become!" She joked.

"Well, well. Brooke Davis coming_ into _a bar at nine in the morning? How irresponsible!" She joked, back. "What's up?"

"Oh, the usual. Owning a clothing line, sleeping with strangers... getting engaged." She smirked.

"Engaged? But wait, Felix isn't in town." She teased. "And Lucas is married to _me_." She gasped. "Chase?"

"Julian, you dummy!"

"Wow. Brooke, I'd love to be excited for you, but you can't just say your engaged to a guy who's yet to put a ring on your finger."

"Well, technically we aren't... he hasn't asked yet."

''Well, I hate to break it to you, Brooke, but you're not engaged."

"Not yet." She smiled. "I found an engagement ring in his drawers."

"Ooh. What were you doing in his _drawers_?" She giggled.

"Not those drawers, Peyton... and either way it's none of your business."

"Okay... I take it back. I'm real happy for you, Brooke. Let me know when he decides to get down on his knees."

"Peyton!"

"That's not what I meant! Ugh, you have a dirty mind sometimes." They both laughed, and focused their attention to Sawyer who's sitting in her car seat.

"Hey, baby girl. How's your mommy treating you? Good? Well, you let me know, 'cuz if she's mean to you I'm just gonna have to kidnap you and raise you myself." She said, in her baby voice.

"Hey how's that going anyway? I mean, have you and Julian talked about it?"

"Not lately... besides we've got so much stuff going on nowadays."

''Well, don't give up on it just yet. There's hope for you ."

"Yeah. You too ." Peyton and Brooke turned their attention to the front doors where they saw a young man walk in. He looked to be about twenty-three years old, brown hair, six foot one and he was dressed in more than expensive clothing. He stood in the doorway where the light shone in and took off his sunglasses.

"Excuse me, but I'm look for a Brooke Davis. Victoria said I could find you here." He said, in a smooth voice.

"How does she know that!" She whispered. "She's in New York!" Brooke turned her attention back to the young man. "Brooke Davis at your service." She said holding her hand out. He took her hand and kissed it gently.

"Victoria didn't mention you were this beautiful."

Brooke, quickly, swipped her hand away. "Did she mention that I have a fiance?"

"Boyfriend!" Peyton called.

"Shut it." She called back.

"That's a state of mind. Don't you agree?" He said, with a charming smile.

"Semantics." She said, with a look of disbelief. "What do you want?"

"The name's Lane Hudson and I think you know what I want."

"And what's that?"

"Some Brooke Davis!" He laughed.

"Wow... Victoria was wrong. You really _are_ her type, you're both just too blind with lust to see it."

"From what Victoria tells me, _you're_ the one who's got a lust party going on."

"Okay, seriously what do you want?"

"You know what I want."

"Well if what you want is what I want, we'll get along swimmingly."

"And what do you want?"

"For you to get out of my face."

"Feisty. We'll get along fine."

"There _will_ be no getting along. Besides, I didn't even tell Victoria I was on board with this."

"Doesn't matter... she had papers signed this morning... I'm _already_ on board."

"Like hell you are."

"There's no going back... the deal's done. It'll take months and months of court cases to get me off this project. And I have more connections than you do. You'd never win. I have the best legal system in the country."

"Do you _want_ a war?"

"Only if you're willing to fight."

"Well then... pull on the horns."

"Is that an invite?"

"Only if your asking to get you're-"

"Okay, you know what? I think you should leave." Peyton butted in.

"And who are you?" Lane asked, walking closer to Peyton.

"The chick that's gonna kick your ass if you don't do what I say."

"And?"

"I'm also the owner of this club, and I say get the hell out of here."

"Fine... whatever you say, ladies... See you later, Brooke. It'll be a pleasure working with you." Lane put his sunglasses back on and walked out of Tric.

"Man that guy's an ass." Peyton grumbled. "I gotta say, though, if your mom sleeps with this guy, he might actually be enough to screw her up physcologically."

"I cannot believe Victoria would do this to me!" Brooke yelled.

"Well... this is _one_ way to start the new year." Peyton laughed.


	4. Bombshell

**Author's note:** I want to apologize for how long it's taken to upload this chapter. I'm going to try to catch up by uploading the four chapters that should've already been uploaded, today. :) My goal is to upload a chapter a day. Anyway, I hope this chapter foreshadows the rest of the story for you. It might, it might not. Either way, if you stick around you'll know what happens. Anyway, ENJOY! R&R!

* * *

Brooke bolted through the doors of her house and slammed them shut. Julian was startled by her entrance. "I am so _pissed off_ right now!"

"Oh, no. What happened?" He asked, knowing it had something to do with Victoria.

"Oh, that guy is such a jerk!"

"Who?"

"Ugh, I cannot _believe _Victoria would do that to me!"

"Do what?"

"Oh, I just-"

"Brooke!" He said, trying to get her attention. "What happened?"

"Victoria! She _distinctly_ told me that hiring Lane was _my _decision to make! And she goes behind my back, _knowing _what a jackass this guy is, and hires him without my permission!"

"Wait a minute, she can't do that." Julian said, upset.

"Apparently she can! And now I have to work with this guy! Julian, I _cannot_ work with this guy."

"Why not?"

"He's my mother in pants!"

Julian laughed. "C'mon, Brooke. You can handle one Victoria, I'm sure you can handle two. Besides, don't you still own the company?"

"Well, yeah. But there were legal papers signed when she put Lane on the project. Who knows what was in those documents!"

"You want me to find out?"

"You'd do that?"

"Well, yeah. Besides if this guy's _really _an ass, it'll give me an excuse to punch him."

Brooke laughed. "Good luck with that, babe."

"Speaking of good luck, I got a call earlier today, and they gave me the date that they're going to air my film." He said, changing the subject.

"Really! When do we get to go?" She asked, excited.

"The festival starts on the 20th, and my film's gonna air on the 24th."

"Are we gonna stay for the rest of the events?"

"Of course. It wouldn't be fun otherwise."

"Have I told you how happy I am for you, yet?" She said, hugging Julian.

"Only a million times." Julian laughed.

"Sorry... I'm just _really _happy for you. I know you didn't get a lot of opportunities like this when you were a kid."

"Yeah? Neither did you. And _that's _why you're coming with me. We should enjoy these things together... As a family."

The word dawned on Brooke. "Family..." She whispered. She pulled away from Julian.

"What's wrong?" He asked, confused.

"Julian, haven't you noticed that for the past two years it's just been you and me?"

"Well... What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing!... Everything... God, I don't know, Julian!"

"Brooke... what's going on?"

"I want a baby, Julian." She said, almost in a whiny tone.

"Brooke-"

"I know. I know... we talked about this... but... Julian ..." Julian took Brooke in his arms.

"I know, babe. It's unsettling... let's just hang in there a little while. Okay?" Brooke nodded her head. "We'll look into some stuff when we get back from Sundance. Okay?"

"Okay." She said, obviously not okay with the situation. "You're right. You're right. This... This can wait. We should be celebrating... I'm gonna go pack." She said, with a faux smile. She went into the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She let out a few tears, making sure Julian wouldn't notice. She walked back over to the dresser and pulled out the diamond ring. She took a good look at it, and smiled wide. Her smile could distract your attention from the puddle in her eyes. She set the box down gently, and placed the ring on her finger. "Mr. and Mrs. Julian Baker." She whispered, wiping her tears away. "You got the boy, Brooke Davis... all you need is the baby, now." She placed the ring back in the box and the box back in the dresser. She walked over to the other side of the room, when Julian came in. She tried to wipe the rest of her tears away without him noticing.

"You okay, Brooke?"

"Uh... yeah. I just... stubbed my toe, is all." She said, covering for herself.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, about her foot.

"... Like hell." She meant about her heart.

Julian's eyes widened. "Oh. You know what? Brooke, I'll be right back. I gotta deliver a prop down to the set."

"Oh? For what scene?" Julian opened the dresser drawer and pulled out the diamond ring.

"It's a proposal scene." He smiled. Brooke's heart turned to stone.

"Oh..." She whispered.

"Wanna see it?" He asked, excited.

"... No... No, I don't." She said, her voice a little bitter.

"Okay, well, I'll be back in about twenty minutes. You gonna be okay here by yourself?"

"Yeah." She lied. Julian grabbed his jacket and kissed Brooke on the cheek before walking out the door.

"Bye, I love you." He said, just before closing the door.

"...Bye..." She whispered. Brooke sat down on the bed, trying to process the whole situation. Her heart was crushed, and Julian didn't even notice.


	5. Ear to lend

**Author's note: **I'm thinking I should have a big moment every five chapters or so... So, what does that tell you for the next chapter? I've been asked several times how many chapters this story is going to have, and I have NO idea. We'll just have to wait and see. While I have the whole story planned out, I have no idea what the reactions of the characters will be. I know that sounds ridiculous, but I like to pretend I am going through the same problems as the characters as I write the story, so my reactions are their reactions. Thank goodness I know the OTH characters so well. Anyway, the story will kick into gear VERY soon, I promise. R&R!

* * *

Peyton opened the door to Brooke's store. Brooke sat slumped in her seat behind the desk.

"Brooke honey, what's wrong? You sounded hysterical on the phone." Peyton walked over to Brooke.

"I think I'm gonna go back to New York."

"Is... is there a problem with the company?"

Brooke scoffed. "Depends on what you mean by 'problem'... No, Peyton... I think I'm moving _back_ to New York."

Peyton was shocked, practically to the point of being numb. "What," was all she could say.

"I just realized this morning that there's nothing here for me anymore."

"Woah, woah, woah. Go back... what are you talking about?"

"The ring wasn't for me, Peyton. He's not proposing."

Peyton chuckled. "Okay... for once, Victoria's right. Brooke, honey, you're being over dramatic. Just because he's not proposing to you, does not mean he doesn't love you."

"This coming from the girl who turned down the guy who actually _did _propose to her?"

"I did not turn him down!" Peyton laughed again. "Brooke... Julian loves you. I-I don't know how else to put it. And you don't know for a fact that he's not proposing."

"Yeah, I do. The ring I saw was just a prop. A prop, Peyton... that's all it was to him."

"Because it wasn't for you. Of course it didn't mean anything to him. Maybe he felt that ring wasn't deserving of you."

"... You didn't see the ring, Peyton..."

"How many carats? Three? Four?"

"... Ten."

"Ten! Holy crap!" Peyton laughed. Brooke lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Brooke," She chuckled again. "You don't get it, do you? Ten carats? Ten carats for a prop? And it didn't mean anything to him. Just _imagine _what your ring's gonna look like!"

"That's just it, Peyton. I told you... there is no ring!"

"...You don't know that. Brooke... I find it extremely hard to believe that he's not gonna propose any time soon."

"Yeah?"

"Brooke... I'm gonna say this one more time... Julian loves you. And everyone knows that. I see it, Julian sees it, and the tabloids see it. The only one who doesn't see it is you. Don't give up on him because he hasn't given you a ring yet."

"You sound so sure about this."

"I am... just give it time, Brooke."

"You always know what to say to make me feel better."

"After almost twenty years, Brooke, I learn what to say and what not to say to you."

"...Now what do you say about my other dilemma?"

"What, having kids? _That's_ not my place to say."

"Peyton... you of all people should understand what I'm going through... you almost didn't have Sawyer... you know I was there for you through it all."

"Not fair, Brooke. That was different."

''How?"

"You have other choices."

"So did you."

"But, Brooke they're not my kids... it's not my decision."

"You can't say anything to make me feel better?"

"... No... but I _can_ listen. Tell me how you feel about it."

"... Julian wants to wait until after Sundance to talk about all of this."

"Wait! Julian's film made it to Sundance? That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I know. Ugh... I've been so busy worrying about myself that we haven't actually celebrated it yet."

"See? There you go. _Don't_ worry about it. Spend time with Julian... he'll take your mind off of it until you get back. You should enjoy yourself for once."

"You're right."

"Promise me that this will be a year of firsts for you, okay?"

"Yeah. Same goes for you, . Your kid's got a years worth of firsts to do, and you should be beside her the whole time."

"I plan on it." Peyton smiled. "Now how are things with the company? Victoria giving you a hard time?"

"Very. I've been calling her all afternoon, and he hasn't picked up."

"Is Bitchtoria afraid of her daughter chewing her out?"

"She should be."

"Well good. It's _your_ company, so don't let anyone ruin it. Not your mom, not Lane... nobody."

"I don't count on it. I'm sure this is a battle I'll win."

"Without a shadow of a doubt," Peyton smiled. Brooke smiled back, then frowned.

"I miss this Peyton... us."

"There will always be time for the two of us, Brooke. There's nothing you can't tell me, so if you need me... let me know."

"Will do."

"Besides, if you wanna spend some time with me, it's a good excuse to ditch my baby daddy," Peyton laughed. "Anyway, I gotta go now, but I'll be right back here if you need me."

"Hoes over bros."

"Hoes over bros," Peyton smiled. Brooke hugged Peyton before she walked out the door. Brooke felt a lot better than she had twenty minutes before, thanks to Peyton Sawyer.


	6. Unknown call

**Author's note: **So, I promised you all that a big moment would happen about every five chapters or so... well, the big moment in the preview will happen soon. I'm not sure if it will be chapter 10, but I highly doubt it. I end the night with chapter 5 and hope to make it to 20 reviews before the end of 2010. Happy New Year! R&R!

* * *

Brooke sat in her car which was parked in the driveway of her house. She knew Julian was inside, and she just couldn't find the courage to go inside and confront him. She placed her hand on the door of her car and remained frozen there for a moment. Before she could open the door, her phone went off, radiating such a loud sound it almost gave Brooke a headache.

"What do you want?" She hissed through her end of the phone.

"_Is that any way to talk to your boss?" _Asked the gruff voice on the other end.

"You're not my boss, Lane."

_"Oh?"_

"Yeah. It's still my company, so I'm the one that gets to tell you what to do. Not the other way around."

He laughed. "_My contract is ironclad, sweetheart. I can do whatever I want, whenever I want."_

"Yeah? Tell that to my pink slip, asshole."

_"See there it is again... Negative comments. I don't like them."_

_"_Tough. There's a lot of things in life you don't like or don't agree with... Including me."

_"That's what makes my life interesting. Tell you what... Because I'm an adult, I'll forgive you for speaking rudely to me."_

"See, you don't get it. You said you wanted a war and, when it comes to wars, no one plays fair and everyone and everything is at stake."

_"Well... you're right about that." _He chuckled, mysteriously.

"If I were you, Lane, I would hang up the phone and leave Tree Hill as soon as possible. You don't want to start anything with me."

_"Do you even know who you're talking to, darling? You better watch what you say."_

Brooke hesitated for a moment. His last comment made her feel threatened and they both knew she just was. "What's in that contract Lane?"

_"Everything I want."_ Lane laughed.

"And what's that?"

_"...Eighty percent."_ He whispered, seductively.

"Eighty percent? What the hell!"

"_Yep." _He laughed, evilly.

"Why would Victoria do that?"

"_It's simple, babe. A man with that kind of authority is powerful... I own you now."_

"No... No one _owns_ me. Not Victoria and_ sure as hell _not you."

_"You still wanna fight that battle, honey? Is it worth it? You said it yourself... 'everyone and everything is at stake'. And I never play fair."_

"You don't scare me."

_"No? You should be scared."_

"Do you really want to fight this battle with hollow threats?" Brooke said, strongly on the outside, but feeling terrified on the inside.

_"Is it working?"_

"No." Brooke lied.

_"Right... of course. Nothing scares Brooke Davis. Just like her mother."_

"I am _nothing_ like Victoria!"

_"Oh."_ He chuckled_. "Did I hit a nerve?"_

"You are _not_ taking my company from me."

_"If saying that will make you feel better. You can stop by my place any time to take a look at the contract. It won't do you any good, though."_ He laughed.

"You are really pissing me off."

_"What else is new?" _Before Brooke could say anything else, Lane hung up. She yelled out in frustration and slammed on the steering wheel a few times.

"That son of a bitch." She whispered. She slammed on the steering wheel one more time before stepping out of her car and into her house.

"Babe?" Julian called, from in the bedroom.

"Yeah?"

"I got your stuff packed. You ready to go?" He said, walking into the living room and over to Brooke. "I got a reservation at The Sunset Tower Hotel in West Hollywood. The hotel has a top-notch modern bistro, the Tower Bar, a poolside grill, The Terrace, a full service spa and beauty salon... Sound nice?" He said, wearing his 'illegal grin'.

"Yeah, it does... but Julian-"

"Oh, and I've got a whole bunch of stuff planned. We'll be lucky if we get any time to sleep. Of course it won't matter because our adrenaline will be pumping 24/7." He chuckled.

"Julian..." She said, trying to get a word in.

"It's gonna be perfect, babe... trust me." He grinned, again.

"I can't go." She blurted out.

"What?" He asked, stunned.

Brooke sighed. "Victoria's got some crazy thing planned with the company and I think her and Lane are trying to take it away from me. I just... I-I can't leave now. With-with all this going on. I know you had all this stuff planned and I know you were looking forward to it and I'm really proud of you Julian, I am. I'm really sorry. I was really looking forward to it to, and I-"

"Brooke... It's okay... I understand." He said, feeling a little hurt.

"Really?" She asked, almost in tears.

"Yeah... Do I want you to come with me? Yes. But I also respect your decision to fight for your company..."

"Julian..."

"No, really, it's okay. There's always next year." He joked. "I won't be gone long and we can always go do something like this again. You stay, alright? Don't worry about it. Just promise me that when I get back... Clothes Over Bros will belong to Brooke Davis and no one else."

"Of course." She tried to smile.

"Well, I should go. Don't wanna miss my flight. Hey, you know what, on the bright side the trip won't be as expensive." He said, using humor to cope with how hurt he was. He picked up his bags and gave Brooke a kiss goodbye before walking out the door. "Wait for me, Brooke Davis." He told her before closing the door behind him.

Brooke felt awful. She wanted to go with Julian more than anything, but she wasn't ready to jeopardize her company.

Julian placed the last bag in the trunk of his car and looked back at the house. He let out a sigh before reaching in his front pocket where he pulled out a five carat diamond ring in a gold setting. "There's always next year." He sighed before throwing the ring in the car with the rest of his things.


End file.
